vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty the Armadillo
Summary Mighty the Armadillo is a character who appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a peaceful anthropomorphic armadillo with a passion for traveling. Although he dislikes violence and roughness, Mighty is more than capable when trouble arises. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-A to Low 2-C Name: Mighty the Armadillo Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Armadillo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Rage Power, Martial Arts, Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties via Shield Monitors), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his speed via Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (Via Invincibility Monitor), Afterimage Creation (Can leave afterimages in his wake via Hammer Drop), Can perform a wall jump, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Unaffected by the environment of space), Poisons and Chemical Products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble) | Same as before on a vastly enhanced scale, True Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Aura, Afterimage Creation (Passive. Has a constant afterimage), Invulnerability, Positive Emotions Empowerment, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Comparable to Classic Knuckles. Can fight Classic Metal Sonic in Sonic Mania Adventures) | Multi-Solar System level (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds and is thus comparable to other Super characters) to Universe level+ (Destroyed the Phantom King) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Classic Sonic) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Can easily lift and fling around boulders. Stronger than Classic Tails, who could lift ten tons) | Class Z to Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+ Durability: Planet level+ | Multi-Solar System level to Universe level+ Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities | Standard melee range, Interstellar to Universal+ with attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: None | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Described as having great fighting abilities, which were showcased by his abilities to outfight the likes of Metal Sonic and the Hard-Boiled Heavies. Weaknesses: Mighty is a pacifist and will only resort to violence if absolutely necessary. Has a somewhat short temper. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hammer Drop:' Mighty jumps into the air, where he curls into a ball. He then drops directly downward with a burst of speed so great that he leaves afterimages in his wake and the air spirals around him. Upon impacting the ground, he will then deal damage. *'Wall Jump:' Mighty jumps onto a wall and set off from it with his feet, causing him to be send upwards. Used in Knuckles' Chaotix. Key: Base | Super Mighty Others Notable Victories: Ray the Flying Squirrel (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Ray's Profile (Speed was equalized and both could go Super) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sega Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mammals Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2